Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat (2017 video game)
''Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat ''is an upcoming crossover fighting game set to come out in 2017 on PC, Playstation 4, Xbox One, New Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Android and PlayStation Vita. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios and THQ. Menu/Game Mode * Konquest * Aracde * Tag Team * Versus * Challange Tower * Online * Endurance Mod * Survivor Mod * Create a Fighter * Krypt * Black Market * Training * Gallery * Options Gameplay The game set a new system have special for new mature and the new features. Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat learn to make a factions for hired and 3.5D is a new gameplay by unity 3D have HD about Mortal Kombat Legend. The Kombat set X-ray can return and have new ability call Aggressor Mode and Enhanced Move, but the Super Move came from Injustice: Gods Among us and WWE Immortals and Tag Team can returns for new formula. Tag Team can use Cretality and the faction was about rank for level of characters. Online can be here on Steam for console. New profile have gave custom for kreate a fighter was about RPG games and the characters are complete sub-side weapon from Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon. Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat uses a scheme similar to the ''Soulcalibur ''series. Characters Cartoon Network * Ben 10 * Dexter * Blossom * Johnny Bravo * Eddy * Samurai Jack * Chowder * Omi * Tom * Jerry * Juniper Lee * Mordecai * Rigby * Flain * Wayne * Lucien * Numbuh 1 * Grim * Courage * Mojo Dojo Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Liu Kang * Kitana * Jax Briggs * Johnny Cage * Raiden * Fujin * Sektor * Cyrax * Sonya Blade * Havik * Reiko * Baraka * Kano * Reptile * Mavado * Shang Tsung * Noob Saibot * Goro Unlockable Cartoon Network * Jack Spicer * Biowulf * Him * Ed * Hector Con Carne * Scotsman * Ice King * Marceline * Finn * Rex * Double D * Rotroboy Mortal Kombat * Ermac * Drahmin * Stryker * Zomex * Kintaro * Rain * Bo'Rai Chi * Tanya * Smoke * Nightwolf * Kabal * Kai DLC Characters Cartoon Network * Fionna * Demongo * Rolf * Angelo * Marshall Lee * Garfield * Skips * Lion-O Mortal Kombat * Hsu Hao * Nitara * Moloch * Hotaru * Darrius * Kira * Kobra * Dariou Boss Characters Cartoon Network * Aku Mortal Kombat * Onaga Final Boss * Onaku Arenas # Toon City # Townsville # Endsville # Dexter # Peach Creek # Crystal Cove # Legend of OOO # Foster's Home # Wu Shi Academy # NetherRealm # The Armory # Dead Pool # Krypt # The Pit # Goro's Lair # Wastelands of Outworld Trival * Ed Boon returns with more games of NetherRealm Studios for new ages of Mortal Kombat and Cartoon Network about Kickstarter for special edition. Category:Cartoon Network Vs. (series) Category:Fighting Games Category:Rated M Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat Category:PG-18 Category:Kickstarter Category:Netherrealms Studios Category:Cartoon Network Interactive Category:THQ Category:Warner bros games Category:PC Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Android Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:2017 Category:Mortal Kombat (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games